beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Harestar
Harestar is a ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He is the leader of The Mountain Runners currently mentoring his adoptive son, Swamppaw. Description Appearance :Harestar is a ginger tabby tom. His build is larger than a average cats and this gives him quite the advantage doing most anything. His hind legs and haunches are shown to be very muscular and strong. His back and front legs, however, have muscle just not as thickly as his hind legs. The tom's tail, neck, and head area is not shown to have much muscle to them, but they do have some. His chest is thickly laid out in muscle as is his shoulder's. :Harestar's base pelt color is that of lightly colored sand, while his stripes are more of a dark ginger-red color. The tom's stripes are thin around his eyes and face and much more thicker around his chest, back , and haunches and thin out as they continue down his tail. His tail, however, is rather long exceeding to be nearly 13 inches long. The tom has small white flecks on his stomach near his hind legs; these spots, however, are not usually seen. :Harestar's paw pads are solid and hard, and are a pinkish-gray, ranging more to the pink side, color. His claws range to two to three inches. His left hind paw, however, has one less claw than his other paws. This leaves the tom with seventeen claws. Character :Harestar is a rather pleasant cat to be around most anytime. He tends to always keep his anger to himself when he's overwhelmed or just feeling upset. Abilities : Life/Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Hare is born to two unnamed cats with no siblings. He is first seen in the Founding coming out of the makeshift den both him and Sand made. A few minutes later after Sand took the burr's out of Flare's fur both the ginger tabby tom and molly are seen laughing at their friend. The three friends then begin to talk about finding a place to make camp permanently and Hare suggests they find a valley that inhabited. :Nearly an hour later they run into a large cave that is taken by Ysolt and Rain, the tabby tom introduces himself and his friends. Adulthood : Pedigree Adoptive Son :Swamppaw: Living Quotes : Cameos : Ceremonies and Mentions : Leader Info Relationships Family Swamppaw :Harestar's realationship with his apprentice is quite simple. After his both of their families died in a fire Harestar took Swamppaw in as his own son vowing to never let anything happen to him as long as he lives. Harestar then as leader appoints Swamppaw his own apprentice making sure to follow through with his promise. He is seen taking Swamppaw out to train and it is noted by Sootface that Harestar cares quite a bit for the young tom. She also notes that Harestar and Swamppaw have the perfect relationship as they never argue and have never been shown to argue. Friends Burningscreech : Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *Harestar will have four deputies, with his apprentice succeeding him as leader. *Harestar will become mates with Garnetnose. Category:Founder Category:Leader Category:Mentor Category:The Mountain Runners Cat Category:Cats Owned by Minkclaw Category:Major Character Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Characters